


Attack on Titan works

by WingsOfFreedomLeviEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boy x boy, Married Levi/Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfFreedomLeviEren/pseuds/WingsOfFreedomLeviEren
Summary: Snip its of Eren and Levi, my all time OTPIntroductions to characters (this will be important very soon)Snip its of Ereri's childrenMORE EREN X LEVI HOLY CRAP





	1. Chapter 1

Levi x Eren excerpt: The end of Attack on Titan

 

Long days had passed since the Scout Regiment left the safety of the walls, leaving an injured Eren behind to rest. Levi rode quickly on his horse, anxious to get back to his Eren. They had safely made it to Wall Rose, and were waiting for the gate to open.  
“Levi. Hide in between the bodies.” Hanji orders, now standing on her horse’s back. Levi raises his eyebrow but doesn’t question and does as she says. He couldn’t wait to see Eren.  
“No matter what you hear, don’t you dare come out from behind those bodies.” Mikasa murmurs her threat, and the wagon stops.

“Levi?! Levi?!? Where is Levi, Mikasa?!” Eren yells, he sounds close to tears.

“Eren calm down please.” Mikasa says and Eren quiets down. Levi peers out, careful to not be seen. All of his friends surround him.

“Eren I am so sorry. Levi was saving us and he got eaten. We’re so sorry.” Hanji murmurs. Levi’s eyes widen at the big lie they just told his boyfriend. The brown-haired boy drops to his knees and begins to cry out his heart. Tears form in Levi’s eyes as well. 

“LEVI!!!!!!!!!!!!” Eren screams, curling up on the ground. Armin and Mikasa got him up and Jean carries him to the castle. As soon as he is out of sight, Levi pops up from the body stack with a very pissed look. Hanji shies away and sighs. 

“The hell Zoe!?” He screeches, tears rolling down his cheeks. She puts her arm on his shoulder and walks with him towards the castle.

“We need to test him again. If the sadness causes him to turn into a titan form or if he’ll stay human. It’s a 12-24 hour process.” She explains. Levi sighs, unable to wrap his head around it all and heads to bed. He lays down, not even caring to undress. From the basement once or twice, he could hear a very distant wail from Eren. He hugs his knees closer and begins to cry to himself. 12 hours pass by, and Levi still hasn’t slept. 

24 hours later  
Hanji bursts into the room, panting and yelling. Levi bolts up from his sleep. “Zoe, what’s wrong?!” He asks, as his thoughts jump to Eren. 

“He wants to kill himself. Come quickly. He passed the test but he ne-!” Hanji says but is cut off as Levi bolts from the room, running as fast as he can to the basement. He could hear Eren crying. 

“EREN!” Levi yells, jumping down the flights of stairs and opening the door to Eren’s room. They face each other in dead silence, Levi panting and Eren sniffling. 

“L-Levi?” Eren sniffles, walking towards his lover and putting a hand on his arm. At that moment of touch, Levi pulls his boyfriend into a hug and they both break down in tears. After a few moments of crying, both of them lay in bed and hold each other tight. “Levi, don’t ever leave my side.” Eren whimpers, burying his face into Levi’s chest.  
“I promise I won’t.” He replies, kissing him. They both yawned, but suddenly Eren shot up from his bed and pulled something out of the drawer. “What’s this?” Levi asks. Eren pulls him off the bed and kisses him. 

“Levi, let’s get married.” He murmurs, holding out a ring and smiling. Levi returns the smile and holds out his hand. He was never going to leave his Eren alone ever again.


	2. Based off of a comic I saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi almost leaves Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a sad comic I saw on youtube. This is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eR6ot-rz-v4

Titans, they were everywhere. Some that had grouped up along Wall Maria were able to wreak havoc among the Scout Regiment. Levi took his squad left, and Eren watched sadly as he rode off to the distance. Hanji Zoe took her squad, which includes Eren, to the right to distract the titans. Behind him, he could hear the screams of soldiers as they were plucked from the ground or horses and eaten. He dared not to look back, afraid that one of them was Levi. The captain wouldn’t go down so easily though.

“Don’t worry Eren. Levi is fine.” Hanji pipes up, giving him a big smile before turning her attention back to the titans. He hoped so. If Levi was dead, he’d rampage. A horse slows down and rides next to him. Now Hanji had taken all her attention off the titans and rode by his side. “I have Armin, Sasha and Mikasa. Go and find him. Stay safe and don’t die.” She murmurs and picks up the pace, the other three following behind. A small smile crosses Eren’s face as he turns his horse to the left and runs after Levi’s squad.

“I’m coming for you Captain. Please don’t be dead!” He cries out, kicking his horse gently to pick up its speed. He spotted them, dismounted off horses and using 3D Maneuver gears in the trees. One man stood out among the rest. He moves swiftly, not letting a single titan grab him. “Levi!!!!” Eren cries, dismounting and swinging onto the branch where the Captain stands. 

“Eren?! The hell are you doing here, you should be with Hanji’s squad!” Levi rages, worry shining in his usually emotionless eyes. 

“Hanji and the others are just fine. She told me to go after you. I don’t want to leave your side!” Eren replies, jumping off the tree branch and killing the nearing titan. Captain joins in, swinging swiftly and killing any titan who gets too close. Eren watches his captain, and swings onto another branch. As he does so, the 3D Maneuver gear breaks, and he begins to fall. “Levi!” He cries as he tumbles down from high above. A titan down below is waiting, it’s mouth wide open. He saw his end coming near, even if he was split in two there was no way he’d have the strength to turn into a titan. 

“Eren!” Levi cries, falling down after him. He puts himself in a position to fall faster. Eren looks up and sees Levi’s hand. He reaches up and grabs it, and now Levi can get them both to safety. But instead, he is swung around and Levi’s hand pushes off his chest. He was sacrificing himself to let Eren live. 

“LEVI NO! Don’t go!” Eren cries, reaching out his hand. Levi reaches out his, but the gap is too big. The Captain’s eyes close as he begins to close into the titan’s mouth. “Don’t leave me alone anymore… LEVI!” Eren yells, biting down on his thumb and ripping the skin off as tears pour down his cheeks. He takes the form of a titan, and grabs Levi in his hand. The titan bites down, its teeth unable to puncture the bones. Levi was curled up inside, tears slowly falling from his eyes. He could hear Eren beginning to roar and covers his ears. 

“Eren you…?” Levi murmurs, and he begins to fly around inside the tightly curled fist. Not too tight, but definitely not loose. Eren was keeping him safe yet not crushing him. 

“Levi. Don’t go.” Eren’s voice echoed. Was he really about to die and leave Eren all alone? How much more selfish could he get? Soon the bumpy ride ended and the light floods in. He was now exposed to the outside world once again and was face to face with Eren’s titan form. 

“Oh Eren.” He murmurs, leaning forward and kissing his nose. Eren blinks and sets his Captain on a tree branch before turning and exposing the nape of his neck. Sharp pain lasts for a split moment, and soon he is back to being human again. He turns and hugs Levi close. Green flares signaled to head back to Wall Maria so they could go home. Both soldiers go down and jump on their horses. On the ride back, Eren shook and stopped his horse. Levi stops and looks back. Eren dismounts and hands his reins to the Captain, then proceeds to ride double. He clung onto Captain the rest of the way home, and ended up bursting into tears. 

“Never do that again.” Eren murmurs, leaning forward and placing his forehead on Levi’s shoulder.

“I promise you I won’t.” Levi responds. He managed to stay quiet, sometimes letting out an occasional soft sob as they enter Wall Rose safely. 

“I love you Levi.” Eren whispers.  
“I love you more Eren.” Levi whispers back, and smiles. Eren smiles back. Soon they’d be married, and maybe think about retirement. So long as he was with his Captain. With Levi.


	3. Wings of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all on my own while listening to "Hymn For The Missing" by Red (look in notes for the link to the song) and I bawled. Eren x Levi is my #1 OTP out of all anime ever. I am also very depressed so I wrote a depressing story but it's happy in the end. Sorry if it seems kinda crappy in the format, it is very late at night where I live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWEsrQx6A2U  
> Listen to it the song. It's worth it. Here is the nightcore version. The picture really gets me. For such a strong person I make myself to be, this song makes me bawl. 
> 
> Nightcore Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TTPPXtsd4A

The Colossal Titan and Armored Titan had finally fallen. With them gone, the titans were beginning to diminish. In fact, with the Scouting Regiment Corps working together with the Garrison Regiment have eliminated most of the Titans and have been able to reclaim Wall Maria. Levi stands on the edge of the wall, looking out at the world beyond the walls. Three titans still remained, so he’ll put an end to them. 

“This is it Levi. After this, the war will be over and you and Eren can live a happy life.” He murmurs to himself, and pulls out the long swords. As he prepares to glide down the wall, a blur of someone rushes by him and he realizes its Eren. 

“Come on Levi! Let’s finish this together!” He laughs, using his 3D Maneuver Gear to make his way down safely. Swords make contact with the nape of one titan’s neck and it crashes to the ground. Levi smiles and follows suit, attacking the nearest titan with a swift move. 

“Last one Eren. Let’s end this!” Levi yells, swinging left to confuse the giant. It turns away and throws out its hand towards Eren. Before he has any time to dodge, the giant hand makes impact and tears out his stomach. “Eren!” Levi screams with horror, grappling towards his husband who falls gracefully from the air. He reaches out and grabs his hand tightly, but the abnormal titan comes back too soon and the fingertips rip out his own stomach.

“Levi… n-no...” Eren coughs, tears forming in his eyes. Levi throws his swords, and somehow they miraculously kill the titan. Tears form in his eyes as well. Even though he was about to die, and that his Eren was about to die as well, the war against titans is finally over. Both bodies make impact with the ground, but they both hold onto each other’s hand tightly.

“I love you… E-Eren. Forever… a-and…” Levi wheezes, now too weak to breathe. He makes eye contact with those beautiful green eyes. Tears begin running faster down his face. 

“I love you… Levi. Forever and… for always. So don’t… leave me alone again.” Eren replies, putting his forehead to Levi’s and letting out his final breath. Levi grasps his husband’s hand as tight as possible and gives into death as he closes his eyes. 

 

IN THE AFTERLIFE  
Eren opens his eyes, spirit now fully awake. He looks down below him at Earth, his body right next to Levi’s. That’s right, Levi. He stands up and begins to run around the dark place. “Levi?!!?” He cries out, searching frantically for his husband. He kept running, tears once again leaking down his face as the misery of his loss overwhelms him.

Levi opens his eyes and stands up, trying to stop his crying. He couldn’t believe that they had died. They had so much to look forward to. A proper wedding. A family consisting of Eren, himself and their children. A long time of laughter with their fellow soldiers. Eren. He couldn’t see anyone for however long this darkness went on. “Eren?!!!” Levi shouts, beginning to run every which way. He began to sob and drops to his knees as the hopelessness sinks in. Everything went silent except his sobs. Then he heard the sound of quick footsteps and heavy breathing. 

“Levi?! LEVI!!!!” He hears Eren’s voice and quickly stands. The footsteps get closer and he is tackled to the floor. When the person lifts their head, he meets the green eyes of his husband. Joy overflows him and he hugs Eren.

“Eren. I found you. I will never leave you alone. Stay with me.” Levi murmurs, falling back into his embrace. As they cry tears of joy, the darkness shatters and reveals endless light and golden grass. 

“I love you Levi.” Eren whispers, cupping his face and kissing him. Levi kisses back and rests his forehead on Eren’s.

“I love you too, Eren.” He whispers back and they hug again. Never to be without each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am well aware that eren's eyes are blue.


	4. It's Eren and Levi Everyone!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This website thing is so weird OMG. -Eren

Eren: Hey guys! It’s Eren and Levi!  
Levi: This is a waste of my time.  
Eren: Sorry everyone. We are here on behalf of Raven. She is not doing so well with her depression and has been in bed almost all day. So we are here today to enlighten you with some news. Levi, you want to tell them??  
Levi: I don’t see why not. *smiles* Eren and I are happy to announce that we are expecting our first child in a couple of months. Thanks to Hanji, she made it possible. The baby is a girl and her name is Emma Grace Jaeger.  
Eren: I cried when I first found out he was pregnant. Then I went and thanked Hanji-san a million times.*looks at piece of paper* Also, Raven asked that we share this with you. It says here that she is proud to announce that in 2017 there will be a story based off of Attack On Titan. Its main characters will be our children.   
Levi: I feel pain.  
Eren: Aww is the baby kicking dear?  
Levi: I think so. Can we go cuddle?  
Eren: Of course. Well, that’s it on her list. Thanks for listening and for reading her sad to happy stories about us. Bye!


	5. Their First Child: Emma Grace Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction and small snip it's of Eren and Levi's first daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to a new series, where I introduce Levi and Eren's children (and maybe even Levi's little sister). Each child will have two pages about them. Number one is snip its and the other is a information sheet.

Their first child: Emma Grace

Levi’s stomach had gotten huge over the past 8 months. In those 8 months, Eren prepared a room for the nursery and convinced Mikasa to teach him how to sew. The baby is a girl and Levi picked the name.

“How’s our little Emma Grace doing?” He asks, kneeling down and pressing his lips to his husband’s large stomach. 

“Kicking and it hurts a little.” Levi replies, smiling at the soft kisses. Eren stands and holds his captain close, his eyes shut and breathing soft. “I love how the nursery looks.” He adds on, grabbing Eren’s hand.

“We’re going to be such good parents baby.” Eren whispers. He and Levi cuddle up in bed together and fall asleep, only to have Levi wake up a little later claiming he feels like he’s in labor. So they rush to Hanji and Mikasa (who became a Scout Regiment Nurse) where they perform a C-section and little Emma was born. Beautiful green eyes and strangely, bright magenta hair.

 

1 years later

“Daddy I am hungry!” Is what Emma’s whine translated to, as she tries to climb onto Levi’s arm. He smiles and pinches her cheek.

“Let’s go find Auntie Hanji then. She’ll have something.” Levi murmurs, picking up his daughter and leaving her with Hanji who basically stole her from him. When he gets back, Eren walks in. His stomach now was huge after 8 and a half months of pregnancy. They were expecting yet another daughter whom Eren named Ella Petra. Little did Emma know that she’d be a big sister. 

8 years later  
Emma runs through the door, fully dressed in her Cadet Corps uniform. She had her long pink hair in two pigtails per Corps rules. 

“How’d it go today big sis??” Ella asks, meeting her older sister at the door. 

“It went great! Auntie is soooo cool!” Emma chimes, hugging her dad and daddy before heading back for the door. “Well now I live in the Corps cabins so I have to go. Don’t worry Ella, you’ll soon join me, right?” She asks.

“Of course sis! I’m joining Scout Regiment just like you!” Ella cheers, waving her sister off. Emma runs at full speed, then activating her 3D Maneuver Gear and flying among the trees. She is under the mentor ship of Hanji Zoe, who is basically like her aunt, and loves studying the titans and flying free with the 3D Maneuver Gear.


	6. Their First Child: Emma Grace Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a blank character profiler. Credits to AliceCantBeStopped on Deviantart. Go check her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know any more about Emma, feel free to comment. Thanks!

Name: Emma Grace Jaeger  
Meaning: no meaning  
Nickname(s): Em  
Alias (if any): RogueShadow  
Age: 19  
Gender: female  
Species: human  
Birthday: July 17th  
Birthplace: Wall Rose  
Current Residence: Wall Rose  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Relationship Status: Single  
Language(s) spoken: English, French  
Life-Long Dream: To be like Hanji-Zoe  
Goal(s): To sing and study titans  
Like(s): To sing and talk to titans  
Dislike(s): When her squad mates die  
Bad Habit(s): getting too close to the titans  
Hobbies: Playing flute, speaking and teaching French  
Fear(s): Her parents will die suddenly  
Personality: Bubbly, fun, crazy, sweet

 

Favorites-  
Food(s): Pie  
Color(s): Pink  
Season(s): Autumn  
Activities: Singing  
Time of Day: Noon  
Extras: Her "signature song" is NEON from RWBY 

 

Appearance-  
Height: 5’8  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Hair style: Pigtails, long hair in front  
Hair Color: Magenta  
Eye Color: Green  
Skin Tone: tan  
Body Shape/Build: muscular  
Birth Marks: on her back  
Scar(s): one on her right thigh  
Other: freckled face

 

Health-  
Memory (bad or good?): Great  
Sight (does she need glasses?): yes  
Mental (Any problems? Example: depression): no  
Physical (Does she take care of her body or harm it? Also include injuries): no  
Sleep patterns (how much sleep and how much rest ?): 7 hours  
Allergies/Other:

 

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 7  
Intelligence: 10  
Martial Arts: 8  
Battle Skill: 9  
Agility: 7  
Strategy: 10  
Teamwork: 10  
Passion: 10

 

Affiliation: Scout Regiment  
Former Affiliation: Cadet Corps  
Grad. Rank: top 10  
Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Alive  
(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened: She got too close to a titan once

 

Relationships-  
Parent(s): Levi and Eren Jaeger  
Sibling(s): Ella, Matthew, Justin  
Other Relative(s): Mikasa and Luna  
Love Interest: none  
Best Friend(s): Ella, Hanji-sempai  
Friend(s): cadet corps squad  
Enemy(ies): titans  
Hero(es): Levi and Eren  
Rival(s): none

Quote(s): “I can’t wait to see the titans!” – To her squad mates; “I am under the mentor ship of Hanji Zoe. Titans are fascinating!” – To her parents

History/Life: Emma was the first born into the Jaeger family. Levi was the one to give birth to her. She was born with pink hair and Hanji Zoe said nothing was wrong with her. At 1 years old she was introduced to her little sister, Ella Petra Jaeger. As she got older, she would hang out with Hanji and came to love studying about the titans. When they went out to survey, she found a book on French and a flute. After graduation and becoming part of the Scout Regiment, she became Hanji’s apprentice. She is also the only one besides her dad and daddy who can keep Ella from running away in the near future.


	7. Their Second Child: Ella Petra Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Eren and Levi's second child. As you can tell her last name is Petra after the character from the show.

Levi cuddled his husband close with one arm. Laying on top of his other arm was their 1 year old daughter, Emma. Eren’s stomach was big after 8 and a half months of pregnancy. They decided they wanted another kid so that Emma wouldn’t be lonely in the household. 

“Levi, I think… I think I’m ready.” Eren huffs, sweat rolling down his forehead and he holds his swollen belly. Levi grabs Emma and stands. 

“ARMIN!” He yells as loud as he can, hearing a yell from upstairs and the thudding of footsteps. The blonde haired boy appeared in a night robe, eyes wide open. “I’m sorry to startle you so late, but Eren has gone into labor. Do you mind watching Emma while I take him to Hanji please?” Levi asks, smiling the best he can without looking irritated.

“Of course!” Armin chimes, taking the little girl off the bed and making her laugh. With that, Levi and Eren take off for Hanji and Mikasa so Eren can birth Ella Petra Jaeger. 

4 years later   
“Daddy! Ella is crying and I don’t know why!” Emma whines as she pulls her little sister into the living room. In the four years Armin got a place of his own, and Emma is now 3 and Ella is 2. 

“What is wrong sweet Ella?” Levi asks, swooping up the crying child in one arm and Emma in his other. Eren walks in and takes Ella, rocking her gently in his arms until she calms down and falls asleep. Levi smiles, “You have the magic touch honey.” He says.

“Oh come on daddy, they love you too.” Eren replies and kisses him before taking Ella to put her in her crib. 

10 years later (Emma is 13 and Ella is 12)  
Emma had already been in the Cadet Corps for a year, and now Ella has joined. Her goal is to become just like her Dad and Daddy, Luna and Mikasa. To be one of the strongest of humanity. Emma could be spotted far away with her bright magenta hair, but Ella had a hair color with a combination of her parents. A dark shade of brown hair. Her eyes were a dull blue just like her Daddy’s.

“Cadet Jaeger number two! Keep up!” The commanding officer shouts, staring down at her with gloomy, judgmental eyes. Without saying a word, she blasts out the grapple hooks again and catches up to her sister, then passing her. She got to each wooden titan before anyone else could, slicing the nape of the neck without pausing. 

“Sis slow down! We’re a team! I’d be titan food by now!” Emma yells, causing Ella to stop where she was and wait on the tree.

“My apologies. I won’t leave you behind big sis. I forgot 3D Maneuver Gear isn’t your strong spot in training.” She teases and takes off again, noticing the other cadets beginning to catch up. Emma shouts and follows her little sister, smiling at how grown up she’s becoming. If Dad and Daddy saw this, she knew they’d be so proud. She’s not that scared, crying little girl anymore. She is a soldier.


	8. Their Second Child: Ella Petra Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ella Jaeger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME CLARIFY  
> Dad = Eren  
> Daddy = Levi
> 
> Kid 1= Emma  
> Kid 2= Ella  
> Kid 3= Matthew  
> Kid 4= Justin

Name: Ella  
Meaning: Light  
Nickname(s): no  
Alias (if any): no  
Age: 18   
Gender: female  
Species: Human/titan shifter  
Birthday: December 19th  
Birthplace: Wall Rose  
Current Residence: Wall Rose  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Relationship Status: single  
Language(s) spoken: English, Russian  
Life-Long Dream: To be a professional Violin Player  
Goal(s): Carry on her dad and daddy’s Legacy  
Like(s): Her parents, older sister, little brothers and violin  
Dislike(s): Titans  
Bad Habit(s): oversleeping  
Hobbies: playing violin  
Fear(s): losing her family, her parents will get a divorce  
Personality: quiet, stubborn, introverted

 

Favorites-  
Food(s): No particular food but loves tea  
Color(s): yellow  
Season(s): Spring  
Activities: practicing using her 3D maneuver gear  
Time of Day: evening  
Extras:

 

Appearance-  
Height: 4’6  
Weight: 98 lbs  
Hair style: Always up in ponytail, hair front like Levi’s  
Hair Color: black  
Eye Color: dull blue  
Skin Tone: pale  
Body Shape/Build: skinny  
Birth Marks: none  
Scar(s): left shoulder  
Other:

 

Health-  
Memory (any issues with this?): No  
Sight (do you need glasses?): No  
Mental (Any problems? Example: depression): No  
Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries): Sprained ankle  
Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?): 2 hours of sleep  
Allergies/Other: Allergic to blueberries

 

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 10  
Intelligence: 10  
Martial Arts: 9  
Battle Skill: 8   
Agility: 10  
Strategy: 10  
Teamwork: 5  
Passion: 9

 

Affiliation: Scout Regiment  
Former Affiliation: Cadet Corps  
Grad. Rank: top 10  
Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): alive  
(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened:

 

Titan Shifter-  
Title: Sunshine Titan  
Appearance (try to touch on everything included in Appearance): Tall and muscular, bright skin, long black hair  
What class Titan (15m, etc.): 15ft   
Transformation caused by....: biting her thumb after Eren  
Did you have previous knowledge of being able to change?: No  
If yes, how did you find out?:  
How well can you control it?: Very well

 

Relationships-  
Parent(s): Levi and Eren Jaeger - good  
Sibling(s): Emma, Justin and Matthew  
Other Relative(s): Mikasa Ackerman and Luna Jaeger   
Love Interest: None  
Best Friend(s): Emma  
Friend(s): Hanji Zoe  
Enemy (ies): titans  
Hero (es): Levi and Eren  
Rival(s): 

Quote(s): “I am scared Daddy.” –To Levi; “We can do this. Let’s kill em!” – To her fellow cadets

History/Life: Ella Petra Jaeger was born from Eren Jaeger. Her parents are Eren and Levi. She has 1 older sister named Emma Grace Jaeger and two little brothers. Matthew Lee Jaeger and Justin William Jaeger. When she was in the cadet corps, they explored buildings outside Wall Maria and she found a Violin. After Ella graduated and became part of the Scout Regiment she was sent for testing and found out she is a titan shifter. She keeps her power a secret but if her family is in danger, she will not hesitate since she can easily control her titan.


	9. Their Third Child: Matthew Lee Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no snip it page for Matthew (Or Justin) my apologies.

Name: Matthew Lee Jaeger   
Meaning:  
Nickname(s):   
Alias (if any):  
Age: 14   
Gender: Male  
Species: Human  
Birthday: June 18th   
Birthplace: Wall Rose  
Current Residence: Wall Rose  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Relationship Status: Dating his little brother  
Language(s) spoken: English, Norwegian   
Life-Long Dream: To be the commander of the Garrison Regiment  
Goal(s): To be like his Dad and Daddy  
Like(s): Exploring, killing titans, bread  
Dislike(s): Vegetables and titans  
Bad Habit(s): Obsessing over his boyfriend  
Hobbies: Planning battles and ideas against the titans  
Fear(s): Losing his family, his strategy won’t work  
Personality: Outgoing, prideful, caring

 

Favorites-  
Food(s): Smoked fish  
Color(s): red  
Season(s): Summer  
Activities: hanging out with his family   
Time of Day: mid afternoon  
Extras:

 

Appearance-  
Height: 6ft  
Weight: 158lbs  
Hair style: Short, buzz cut underneath  
Hair Color: brown  
Eye Color: yellow  
Skin Tone: tan  
Body Shape/Build: VERY muscular  
Birth Marks: none  
Scar(s): On his neck   
Other:

 

Health-  
Memory (any issues with this?): No  
Sight (do you need glasses?): Nah  
Mental (Any problems? Example: depression): No   
Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries): No  
Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?): 10 hours  
Allergies/Other: Allergic to cats

 

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 6  
Intelligence: 10  
Martial Arts: 7  
Battle Skill: 7  
Agility: 5  
Strategy: 10  
Teamwork: 10  
Passion: 10

 

Affiliation: Garrison Regiment  
Former Affiliation: Cadet Corps  
Grad. Rank: Top 10   
Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Alive  
(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened:

 

Relationships-  
Parent(s): Levi and Eren   
Sibling(s): Emma, Ella, Justin  
Other Relative(s): Luna  
Love Interest: Justin  
Best Friend(s): His sisters and brother  
Friend(s): Luna, and Armin Arlet  
Enemy(ies): Jean  
Hero(es): Mikasa  
Rival(s):

Quote(s): “I’m a hella tired.” – To Emma; “LET’S CUDDLE!” –To Justin

History/Life: Matthew Lee Jaeger was born four years after Ella. He was born from Levi. Matthew always looks up to his older sisters and pledged to join the Cadet Corps when he was old enough. He soon got the title of older brother when Justin was born. The Scouts were too “scary” for him, so once he joined the Cadet Corps he looked into the Garrison Regiment. It was when he was 13 and Justin was 12 that he began to have a crush on his little brother and soon they became a couple.


	10. Their Fourth Child: Justin William Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the 4th child. I have no snip its of Justin. My apologies.

Name: Justin William Jaeger   
Meaning: no meaning  
Nickname(s): none  
Alias (if any):  
Age: 13  
Gender: male  
Species: human  
Birthday: February 25th   
Birthplace: Wall Rose  
Current Residence: Wall Rose  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Relationship Status: Dating his older brother  
Language(s) spoken: English, Icelandic   
Life-Long Dream: To be like his older sister, Ella  
Goal(s): Be fit enough to join the Scouts  
Like(s): Meat, Martial Arts and cuddling with Matthew  
Dislike(s): Titans, and when someone interrupts his sleep  
Bad Habit(s): Oversleeping, getting ahead of himself  
Hobbies: Planning different ideas on how to make things better  
Fear(s): Losing his family and friends  
Personality: Shy, brave and resourceful

 

Favorites-  
Food(s): Steak  
Color(s): Sunset colors  
Season(s): Spring and autumn   
Activities: Writing and drawing  
Time of Day: mid-morning   
Extras:

 

Appearance-  
Height: 5’6  
Weight: 145lbs  
Hair style: Medium length, covers left eye  
Hair Color: black   
Eye Color: auburn  
Skin Tone: pale  
Body Shape/Build: skinny, some muscle  
Birth Marks: on his shoulder  
Scar(s): none  
Other:

 

Health-  
Memory (any issues with this?): No  
Sight (do you need glasses?): no  
Mental (Any problems? Example: depression): no  
Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries): no  
Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?): 6 hours  
Allergies/Other: Allergic to chicken

 

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 10  
Intelligence: 10  
Martial Arts: 10  
Battle Skill: 7  
Agility: 10  
Strategy: 9   
Teamwork: 9  
Passion: 10

 

Affiliation: Scout Regiment   
Former Affiliation: Cadet Corps  
Grad. Rank: Top 10  
Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Alive  
(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened:

 

Titan Shifter-  
Title:  
Appearance (try to touch on everything included in Appearance):   
What class Titan (15m, etc.):  
Transformation caused by....:  
Did you have previous knowledge of being able to change?:  
If yes, how did you find out?:  
How well can you control it?:

 

Relationships-  
Parent(s): Levi and Eren  
Sibling(s): Emma, Ella, and Matthew  
Other Relative(s): Luna  
Love Interest: Matthew   
Best Friend(s): Ella   
Friend(s): Armin Arlet, Mikasa  
Enemy(ies): Jean   
Hero(es): Matthew, Ella  
Rival(s): Jean

Quote(s): “I am afraid, but I want to be in the Scouts. They’re so fearless and fearsome!” – To Big Sis Ella

History/Life: Justin William Jaeger is the last baby to be born in the Jaeger family. He was born from Levi as well. At a young age, he wanted to join the Garrison Regiment like Matthew, but when he saw Ella and Emma training with some Scouts, he changed his mind. He even has Matthew questioning the Garrison Regiment now. He started to crush on his brother at 12 years old. Justin looks up to big sister Ella, and strives to do what she can. You can definitely tell he is Eren and Levi’s kid. He has Levi’s cool attitude and Eren’s looks.


	11. Luna Ackerman (soon to be Jaeger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is Levi's little sister, but he has no idea that she is. Luna is also blind, but made the cut for Scout Regiment.

Name: Luna Ackerman (soon to be Jaeger)  
Meaning: no meaning   
Nickname(s): none  
Alias (if any): none  
Age: 28  
Gender: female  
Species: Human  
Birthday: December 25th   
Birthplace: Underground city   
Current Residence: Wall Rose  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Relationship Status: single  
Language(s) spoken: English, Japanese, French and Russian  
Life-Long Dream: To be reunited with her brother  
Goal(s): To be the new commander of Scout Regiment   
Like(s): Tea, 3D Maneuver Gear  
Dislike(s): bullies, commander Erwin  
Bad Habit(s): going the wrong direction  
Hobbies: Cooking and cleaning  
Fear(s): Losing her brother, being eating  
Personality: Stubborn, quiet, friendly to people she’s close to 

 

Favorites-  
Food(s): No food just tea  
Color(s): all  
Season(s): winter  
Activities: travelling around with 3D Maneuver Gear  
Time of Day: noon  
Extras:

 

Appearance-  
Height: 4’4  
Weight: 89lbs  
Hair style: Long, always in ponytail, hair front like Levi   
Hair Color: black  
Eye Color: blue   
Skin Tone: pale  
Body Shape/Build: skinny  
Birth Marks: none  
Scar(s): Large scar across face  
Other:

 

Health-  
Memory (any issues with this?): none  
Sight (do you need glasses?): BLIND  
Mental (Any problems? Example: depression): none  
Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries): no  
Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?): 1 hour daily  
Allergies/Other:

 

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 10  
Intelligence: 10   
Martial Arts: 7  
Battle Skill: 10  
Agility: 9   
Strategy: 10  
Teamwork: 6  
Passion: 10

 

Affiliation: Scout Regiment   
Former Affiliation: Thief like her brother  
Grad. Rank: top 10   
Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): MIA   
(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened: She is assumed KIA after she didn’t return with Captain Levi’s squad

 

Relationships-  
Parent(s): dead  
Sibling(s): Levi Jaeger (Her brother. He doesn’t know that)  
Other Relative(s): Eren Jaeger (brother in law). Emma, Ella (Nieces), Matthew and Justin (Nephews)   
Love Interest: no one  
Best Friend(s): Hanji, Mikasa  
Friend(s): Armin, Jean   
Enemy(ies): Erwin   
Hero(es): Levi  
Rival(s):

Quote(s): “It was hard to keep it a secret for so long.” – To Levi; “How could you just keep it from me?! You should have just told me!” –Levi to Luna; 

History/Life: Luna is Levi’s younger sister. They were twins, but separated when she was 5 and he was 8 years old. She was born blind, but her eyes are open and a dull shade of blue. He has no memory of her what-so-ever. After a while, she became like her brother. Using stolen 3D Maneuver Gear, she raided the town with thievery until she too was caught and brought into the Scout Regiment. With special training, she was fit to fight titans. Unable to reveal to Levi the secret of who she is, it stayed hidden. Outside of Wall Maria on a scouting mission, Luna was assumed KIA when she didn’t return with Levi’s squad. Now many years later, she returns with scars but alive. Upon making it to Wall Maria, she couldn’t wait to once again reunite with her brother.


	12. Their Fifth Child Scarlett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the 5th child (i dreamt about a red haired girl in attack on titan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WONDERING. THE MONSTERCAT GANG IS NOT THE ATTACK ON TITAN STORY COMING THIS YEAR. IM STILL WORKING ON IT!

Name: Scarlett Johannah Jaeger  
Meaning:  
Nickname(s): Scar  
Alias (if any): Sophia (I’ll explain later)   
Age: 17  
Gender: female  
Species: Human  
Birthday: May 15th  
Birthplace: Wall Rose  
Current Residence: Wall Sina  
Sexual Orientation: straight   
Relationship Status: single  
Language(s) spoken: English  
Life-Long Dream: To join the Garrison Regiment  
Goal(s): Become leader of Garrison Regiment   
Like(s): Bread, her comrades  
Dislike(s): Military Police snobs  
Bad Habit(s): none at the moment  
Hobbies: practicing medical stuff  
Fear(s): the dark  
Personality: Down to earth, straight forward 

 

Favorites-  
Food(s): bread  
Color(s): fiery red   
Season(s): summer  
Activities: cooking  
Time of Day: mid afternoon  
Extras: Her song: My Truth Rondo Capriccioso / Kaori Miyazono Ver

 

Appearance-  
Height: 5’9  
Weight: 130lbs  
Hair style (Always Down, Always Up, etc.): ponytail  
Hair Color: scarlet red  
Eye Color: blue  
Skin Tone: tan  
Body Shape/Build: skinny  
Birth Marks: none  
Scar(s): none  
Other:

 

Health-  
Memory (any issues with this?): no  
Sight (do you need glasses?): no  
Mental (Any problems? Example: depression): no  
Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries): no  
Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?): 5 hours  
Allergies/Other:

 

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 5  
Intelligence: 8  
Martial Arts: 10  
Battle Skill: 10  
Agility: 10  
Strategy: 6  
Teamwork: 9  
Passion: 8

 

Affiliation: Cadet Corps (soon scout regiment)  
Former Affiliation: Resident   
Grad. Rank: Top 10  
Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Missing (I’ll explain in history/life)  
(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened:

Relationships-  
Parent(s): Levi and Eren  
Sibling(s): Emma, Ella, Matthew, Justin  
Other Relative(s): Luna  
Love Interest: none  
Best Friend(s): none  
Friend(s):   
Enemy(ies): none  
Hero(es): Ella  
Rival(s):

Quote(s): “What point is there if we don’t fight? We need to fight!”

History/Life: Scarlett is the 5th born to Levi and Eren. Eren conceived her and they were happy. But one day when they were out in town, a man kidnapped Scarlet and they never saw her again. Despite the years and years of searching, she was never found. But Scarlet is alive and in the cadet corps under the alias of Sophia (the name her kidnapper father gave her) and a brown haired wig. She soon is found out by commander Erwin when he sees her without her wig. She learns the truth and is reunited with her real family.


End file.
